1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for providing braking and improved control to handtrucks of the type common in the art. Handtrucks, generally are two-wheeled conveyances consisting of a lower platform, two wheels attached in parallel at the rear edge of the platform, and an upper portion which extends into a handle. These devices are used for transporting both bulky and heavy items. Often, it is necessary to carry such items up and down stairs, ramps, or other inclines. At these times, it is convenient and safer to apply braking force to the wheels. Since the operator is guiding, supporting, balancing and propelling the handtruck, he or she needs to keep both hands on the handle or handtruck device. Several solutions to the problem of applying braking forces to the wheels have been suggested. The present invention provides a simple, light-weight and inexpensive means which improves on existing devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,550 to Honeyman, discloses a handtruck with a band-type brake shoe applied to each wheel, and operated by a metal rod connected to an actuating handle attached to one side of the handtruck. The present device discloses an actuating handle disposed in the center of the handtruck, where it can be operated by either hand, allowing greater flexibility in guiding the handtruck. In addition, the present invention is actuated by cables, rather than rods, which are less susceptible to damage, lighter, and are commonly available from motorcycle, automobile, bicycle and other part supply sources, allowing inexpensive maintenance and replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,587 to Malloy, discloses a handtruck with brakes provided to each wheel and operated by an actuating lever. These mechanisms are an integral part of the handtruck, and must be included in the manufacturing process. The present invention can be retrofitted to existing handtrucks, and all parts necessary may be provided separate from the handtruck device itself. The Malloy patent discloses brake shoes which operate on the tire of the handtruck wheel, which is less effective and less versatile than the present invention, which operates on drums attached to each wheel hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,930 to Barron discloses a similar handtruck with separate brakes actuated by a chain acting on a rod connected to both brakes. This device is difficult to adjust for each independent wheel, and can lead to differential braking with dangerous consequences to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,767 to Laird discloses a braking system which, like the present invention can be retrofitted to existing handtrucks. Laird uses a complex system of springs and actuating rods to operate on each independent brake, which is more complex and consequently more expensive than the present invention.